The American Chemical Society (ACS), the Gesellschaft Deutscher Chemiker (GDCh - German Chemical Society) and the Royal Society of Chemistry (RSC) will organize their first joint symposium, Transatlantic Frontiers of Chemistry, on August 10-13, 2006 in Durham, New Hampshire. This symposium is an effort of the world's three largest chemical societies to build international and interdisciplinary bridges among early-career chemical scientists and provide leadership opportunities for future leaders in the field. This proposal requests $20,000 for partial support of the U.S. scientists who will attend. Transatlantic Frontiers of Chemistry will bring together 90 U.S. and European, faculty rank early-career scientists (<40 years old) from academia, government, and industry. Thirty scientists will come from the United States and 60 from Germany and the United Kingdom. Early-career scientists are organizing the conference themselves and are being mentored in the process by ACS, RSC, and GDCh staff. Discussions at the symposium will be relevant to fundamental advances in biomedicine and will cover the interdisciplinary topics of catalysis and synthesis, the molecular basis of materials and living systems, interfacial chemistry, frontier knowledge of molecular mechanisms, and fundamental questions in the chemical sciences. Scientific research conducted in these fields enables many of the technology advances that have direct impact on public health. The expected outcomes of the conference are to provide a unique opportunity for early-career scientists to gain an appreciation for the global nature of the chemistry enterprise and to provide stimulus to initiate and build on international collaborations across the Atlantic in many topical areas, including those that are essential to advances in biomedicine. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]